Oups
by Ai-sensei and Nade-chan
Summary: Recueil d'oneshot sur le pairing InoSaku. 6 : Je te veux rien qu'à moi ! Ou comment la blondinette la plus choupi du manga découvrit qu'elle était très, très, très, possessive...
1. Oups

**Oups…**

Il la regarde droit dans les yeux. Malicieusement. Avec le petit sourire qui va avec, et ce drôle d'éclat enjoué dans les pupilles.

Elle déglutit. Honteuse. Et sent le sang lui monter à la tête. A côté d'elle, celui de son amie lui sort déjà par le nez. C'était pas sensé lui faire cet effet là. Ca aurait même pas du arriver. Elle est rouge jusqu'aux cheveux. Ca la change. Elle est mieux en rose.

Il commence à ricaner et les montre du doigt. Se moque ouvertement. Les deux filles sont mortes de trouille : qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir s'imaginer ? Surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir aller raconter aux autres ?

Elles se serrent instinctivement la main. Souvenir d'une ancienne amitié qui ressurgit. Elles imaginent un ruban rouge entre leurs doigts crispés. Ca faisait des années. Elles en avaient combien, maintenant ? Vingt-et-un ? Que le temps passe vite.

Et puis finalement, elles explosent. En même temps.

« Mais non, j'ai pas fait exprès de l'embrasser ! C'est toi qui m'a poussé, Naruto !

- Mais c'était si mignon, Sakura-chan, tu lui criais dessus, et puis, tout à coup... en plus, de la façon dont tu l'as embrassée, on aurait cru que tu t'étais retenue depuis longtemps...

- Et puis même si ça nous a plu, c'est pas une raison pour aller le crier de partout ! »

Naruto s'arrête de rire bêtement. Scoop à l'horizon ? Le baiser accidentel de Sakura n'a pas dérangé Ino… wow. En voilà une qui n'est pas complexée.

Et de son côté, Sakura totalement tomate. Oooh. Ino-chan est amoureuse d'elle ? Super ! Mais non, c'est impossible. Faut pas rêver. Elle a du mal entendre. C'est évident. La rose ne peut pas aller avec la blonde. C'est connu et reconnu.

« Ino… tu as bien dis ce que j'ai cru entendre ? »

Pour seule réponse, la blonde sourit d'un air pervers et se rapproche d'elle.

« Pourquoi ? Toi, tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Heu… si… si, mais… oh… »

Désorientée. Elle se recule doucement. Elle ne tient pas à la repousser. Mais elle ne comprend pas. Depuis combien de temps ses sentiments sont-ils partagés ? Ah… stop. Plus le temps de réfléchir… Ino est trop près… au point que chacune d'elle pourrait compter les cils de l'autre. Un flash d'appareil photo. Leurs lèvres qui se rencontrent.

Naruto, pas dégoûté pour un sou, applaudit bruyamment. Bon, il est un peu dépité, c'est sûr. Il a pas changé. Mais il a peut-être un moyen d'avoir une consolation... alors bon... sa « machine à photos » au cou, il est content. Ca crevait les yeux qu'elles s'aimaient plus qu'elles ne voulaient le laisser croire. Il se prend deux paires de regards noirs. Oups ?

« Bon, j'vous laisse alors… amusez-vous bien ! Aïe ! Bon, n'vous amusez pas, d'accord ! J'dis plus rien ! T'façons, j'dois rejoindre Sasuke-chan… qui sait, p'têtre bien que ce que vous avez fait va l'inspirer ? »


	2. A ma façon

**A ma façon...**

Elle referma son cahier intime d'un air boudeur. Soulagée. Mine de rien, même la plus forte a ses moments de faiblesses. Ceux-là, il faut les consigner. Ils n'ont plus le droit de s'échapper. Un souci n'est jamais libre, non, un souci ça emprisonne. Faut l'emprisonner en retour. Surtout ceux de ce genre-là, en fait. Peine de cœur ? Et puis quoi encore !

Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'assit sur son lit. Un bâillement s'échappa de sa bouche. Faut croire qu'elle était fatiguée… un rapide coup d'œil à travers le couloir la rassura. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, donc la lampe était éteinte, donc l'un de ses parents dormait aussi, l'autre étant assigné à la caisse. Elle n'entendait même plus le bruit des clients, en bas… un nouveau bâillement. Finalement, elle se glissa dans ses couvertures, et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour trouver le sommeil.

Elle rentra timidement dans la boutique. La lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes. Elle qui avait déjà mal aux yeux... elle renifla, rassemblant tout son courage. Puis se décida à aller voir au comptoir… avec un peu de chance, peut-être y serait-_elle_.

Non, pas de chance, c'était _son_ père. Un type bien. Plus brun que blond, mais la même beauté dans les cheveux. Le même jutsu démoniaque. La même arrogance, bien dissimulée.

« Que fais-tu là, Sakura ? Tu veux voir Ino ? »

Elle opina. Elle essayait de retenir ses larmes. Ne pas craquer devant lui, ne pas craquer devant lui…

« Vas-y, monte. Elle est peut-être déjà couchée… »

Mais elle était déjà repartie. Elle n'attendait que le signal l'autorisant à aller _la_ voir.

Tout doucement, elle grimpa les escaliers. Nerveuse. Elle espérait qu'_elle_ ne dormait pas encore. Elle repéra _sa_ chambre du premier coup d'œil ; n'y était-elle pas déjà rentrée assez souvent pour la distinguer des autres ? C'était la seule porte ouverte, du moins, la seule qui soit, en plus, peinte en rose.

_« Elle est rose parce que je veux toujours me rappeler de toi. Et elle sera toujours ouverte pour toi. Toujours. Promis ? »_

Elle sourit. Elle avait tenu sa promesse, finalement. Comme deux vieilles amies… amies qu'elles n'étaient plus. Les querelles stupides avaient fini par les ronger entièrement. Non, pas entièrement. En chacune d'elles subsistait un infime espoir que l'autre veuille bien lui pardonner.

Elle essaya de maîtriser totalement les tremblements de son corps. Mais depuis combien de temps le tentait-elle, déjà ? Plusieurs jours. Plusieurs jours qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Aucune fièvre, aucune maladie… elle savait pertinemment que c'était nerveux.

Elle posa lentement un pied sur le seuil de la porte. Trop tard pour reculer, à présent. Elle inspira profondément, et avança l'autre. Le plus dur était fait. Mais _elle_ dormait…

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'_elle_. _Elle_ dormait… paisiblement en apparence… mais son visage bronzé était ravagé par deux sillons de larmes. Elle sourit. Finalement, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu des remords… hein, Ino ? Toi aussi, ça te fait de la peine, tout ça… mais tu le caches bien…

« Hmm… Sakura… »

Elle sursauta. Un sourire presque imperceptible avait pris place sur les lèvres de la jeune endormie.

« Désolée… Sakura…

- Mais de rien… »

Elle s'apprêta à partir. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, juste quelques mots de son amie. Même si celle-ci était en plein sommeil… tant pis. Elle se leva doucement. Il ne fallait pas _la_ réveiller, mais… d'un côté, c'était tentant…

N'y tenant plus, elle se pencha pour embrasser délicatement les lèvres d'Ino. Un baiser chaste et rapide. Elle avait trop peur qu'elle se réveille et en soit dégoûtée…

« Nyâ… Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

La rose se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Naan… c'était pas vrai quand même… juste au moment où elle allait s'éclipser, à l'image du prince charmant n'ayant pas réussi à sortir sa douce princesse d'un sommeil éternel… son fort intérieur la baffa. Sommeil éternel ? Fallait pas rêver non plus. Elle avait du faire une overdose de contes de fées… elle marqua quand même un temps pour répondre.

« Je suis venue te souhaiter bonne nuit… à ma façon… »


	3. Ciguë Tachetée

**Je ne sais pas vraiment si les fleurs peuvent être cueillies pendant la même période... bon, au début je voulais mettre de la Digitale, mais j'me suis dit que le titre aurait tout gâché.**

**Pour ceux ou celles qui ont reconnu, la Ciguë Tachetée est une fleur toxique... du moins, c'est ce que mon encyclopédie m'a dit.**

**

* * *

**

Ciguë Tachetée

Elle regarda son bouquet sous tous les angles possibles.

C'était juste plusieurs minuscules petites fleurs blanches en grappes. Elles sentaient bon.

Toute guillerette, elle s'élança à la recherche de son amie. Malgré un petit engourdissement qui commençait à lui chatouiller les doigts.

Elle était en pleine cueillette, elle aussi. Leur professeur était intransigeante. Elle voulait de « magnifiques arrangements floraux réalisés avec tout le bon goût des kunoïchi apprenties que vous êtes ». Oh, bien sûr, pour elle, aucun problème. Fille de fleuriste et fière de l'être malgré les moqueries des autres cloches de l'académie, elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps les bases de l'ikebana. Toute la subtilité de l'art était de faire passer un bouquet pour simple et irréfléchi, alors qu'il avait été arrangé savamment. Et elle excellait dans ce domaine. On s'appelle Yamanaka, ou on se retire du marché, ah mais.

Elle égalisa les tiges. Une brassée toute simple. Quelques Capucines oranges entourant deux fleurs d'Eglantier blanches. Elle sourit. Avec ça, si elle n'avait pas la meilleure note…

« Ino ! Ino ! »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à la petite fille qui venait de l'appeler. Si elle ne se trompait pas, ça devait être Sakura, vu la voix. Et… gagné ! Test de reconnaissance vocale, dix sur dix.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Regarde mon bouquet ! Tu penses que j'ai des chances d'avoir au dessus de la moyenne cette fois-ci ? »

La blonde jeta un coup d'œil las sur la gerbe que lui tendait son amie. Puis étouffa un cri, mais pas le sursaut qui l'accompagnait. Elle attrapa vivement les fleurs et s'apprêta à les lancer.

« Alors Ino, on sabote le travail de Grand Front ? »

Sakura retrouva son vieux réflexe, et se cacha derrière son amie. Amie qui esquissa un sourire doucereux.

« Non, bien sûr que non… j'étais juste en train de te chercher pour te les rendre, Ami, puisqu'elle te les a volées, n'est-ce pas ? »

La rose ne reconnaissait pas son amie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle mentait comme ça ? Ladite Ami, elle, persifla un petit « en effet », avant d'arracher le bouquet des mains d'Ino. Elle s'éloigna en ricanant.

« Ino, m-mais, pourquoi t'as fais ça ? »

L'interpellée se pencha vers son amie, après avoir fait un pied de nez à la peste qui courait maintenant voir leur senseï, et lui répliqua en agitant le doigt :

« Sakura, c'étaient des plantes toxiques. De la Ciguë Tachetée. Ca provoque une paralysie, qui entraîne la mort. Tu voulais que je te laisse avec ça dans les mains ? »

Elle baissa son regard sur le bout de ses doigts, recouverts d'un suc étrange. Oui, en effet, il lui avait bien semblé avoir comme un fourmillement sous les ongles, tout à l'heure. Elle sourit gentiment. Sur ce coup, elle lui devait la vie, en quelque sorte. Elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante.

« Merci beaucoup Ino !

- Oui mais bon, n'empêche qu'il faut te refaire un bouquet maintenant… »


	4. Pikachu

Encore un InoSaku ! Bah, voici un aperçu de ce que peuvent donner plus de onze heures d'écoute des nombreux génériques français de Pokemon, et des génériques japonais de Naruto. Enfin, plus de onze heures aujourd'hui. Parce que sinon, ça fait dans les cinq jours que je les écoute non-stop, à raison d'au moins quatre heures par jour... j'ai vraiment du temps à perdre.

Enfin bref, en tout cas, je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant ! C'est sur un premier jet, donc j'ai fait aucune modif', je l'ai écrit en environ une heure et demi. Je crois que si je me relis, je vais m'étouffer... bon, j'arrête de blablater.

A noter que, cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas pu le faire lire par Aï avant de le poster, donc... je me suis basée que sur mes connaissances (assez faibles) pour la fin. 'Fin, pour douze ans, c'est normal de pas en savoir beaucoup.

**

* * *

**

**Pikachu !**

* * *

« Ze suis z'un Pikachuuuu ! » 

Son amie la regarda avec des yeux ronds. D'ailleurs, tout le monde la fixait bizarrement. Faut dire que se balader sur la place du village en sous-vêtements… avec la peau peinte en jaune… deux ridicules petites taches rouges sur les joues… et des rayures brunes sur le dos… c'était pas courant. Pas courant du tout même. Ca jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux, qui étaient déjà d'un blond plutôt vif, et, en plus, sa poitrine ayant pris un volume considérable avec les années, les deux pauvres petits bouts de tissus jaunes avaient bien du mal à contenir la chair. Sakura dut réprimer un afflux de sang concentré sur son nez.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Ino ?! »

Elle enleva vivement sa veste de chûnin et la passa tout aussi rapidement aux épaules de la pauvre fille. Elle grimaça en se disant que la pauvre veste allait devoir subir un lavage énergique, pour faire partir toute la gouache qui s'y était déposée. Ou plutôt, elle grimaça en pensant qu'elle allait devoir la laver toute seule avec de l'huile de coude… non, non, non, de l'eau !

« Bah ze suis z'un Pikachu, ça se voit pas ? »

La rose songea un instant que son amie était devenue sérieusement atteinte, mais elle ne dit rien. Bon, ça pouvait être à cause de quoi, ça ? Hum… elle réfléchit. Ino ne venait-elle pas de se faire larguer par Naruto ? Mais oui, en effet… ça devait être ça qui lui avait grillé son neurone. Enfin, d'un côté, c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Au moins, aucun risque de devoir garder, dans dix ans, les enfants de ces deux surexcités. Et puis en plus, au moins, elle avait le champ libre pour draguer… draguer ? Eh oh, ça va pas ? On drague pas sa meilleure amie ! Elle se donna une gifle mentale monumentale.

« Ino… je te ramène chez toi… tu as définitivement perdu un boulon, c'est sûr…

- Mais naaan, ze suis z'un Pikachuuu ! »

Elle la dévisagea à nouveau, interloquée. C'est vrai que depuis tout à l'heure Ino radotait la même chose, elle disait qu'elle était un Pikachu… mais c'était quoi, déjà, un Pikachu ? Elle fit glisser son regard sur tout le corps de son amie, histoire de comprendre en quoi elle avait essayé de se déguiser. Hum, une bestiole jaune avec des zigzags marronnasses… avec des oreilles de lapin mutant et une queue - elle se donna une autre baffe - géante… aaah ! Ce Pikachu là, l'affreux Pokemon ! Elle faillit pouffer de rire, avant de se rappeler que la situation ne devait pas être drôle pour Ino.

« Hééé, tu mates ? Tu sais, ce soir j'suis libre ! »

Sakura manqua de s'étouffer en comprenant le sous-entendu de son amie. Mais non, elle ne la matait pas ! Enfin, si, il fallait bien l'avouer, l'espace d'une seconde, elle avait bien eu envie de profiter de la vue qui s'offrait à elle… hé ! Elle commençait à penser comme Kakashi-senseï, ou quoi ? Elle maudit son fort intérieur. Comment pouvait-elle se comparer au plus grand pervers de Konoha ? Enfin, non, c'était plutôt Jiraya, mais ne chipotons pas sur les détails, ça faisait toujours une circonstance atténuante en plus en cas de meurtre inexpliqué sur la pauvre Inner Sakura.

« Sakura-chaaan ? Ouh-ouhh ! Pikachu appelle Sakura ! »

La rose soupira, et décida d'assommer son amie pour qu'elle soit plus facile à transporter chez elle. Oui mais voilà, deux problèmes : un, elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas rentrer dans le magasin avec un truc jaune sous le bras, donc elle allait devoir soit passer par une fenêtre, soit l'emmener dans son petit appartement à elle, et deux, comment réussir à l'attraper ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde pour arriver à la rendre inconsciente ? Ah, inconsciente, elle l'était déjà… non ! Pas de mauvais jeu de mots en pleine après-midi, ça tape trop sur la cervelle !

Finalement, elle opta pour la solution simple : faire croire Ino qu'elle allait lui donner une Pokeball si elle venait avec elle…

« Ino-chan ?

- Nan ! Moi c'est Pikachuuu !

- Oui, d'accord, Pikachu, si tu veux. Donc, heu, Pikachu, je te propose un marché !

- Vouiii ! Z'aime bien faire les courses moi !

- Heu… donc, je disais, un marché… si tu me suis tranquillement, je t'attrape dans ma Pokeball toute neuve et très confortable, d'accord ?

- Ouaiiis ! Z'adore les Pokebaaaaall ! »

Sakura saisit donc la bestiole par le col de sa veste - sigh, l'uniforme réglementaire qui lui avait coûté la paye de deux missions de rang C - et la traîna derrière elle. Heureusement, elle n'habitait pas loin… à peine cinq cent mètres. A peine. Mais apparemment, c'était déjà trop, vu que la blonde trépignait d'impatience, et que les badauds, amusés, se regroupaient en un cortège joyeux pour suivre le Pikachu et Sacha… Sacha ? Non, pas Sacha ! Ses cheveux à lui étaient noirs, et elle, elle avait de subliiimes tifs roses ! Ah ouii, c'était tellement beauu, le rose. C'était sa couleur favorite, d'ailleurs ! Le rose, ça donne la pêche et c'est une couleur romantique, donc elle avait toutes ses chances avec Ino. Tiens, elle avait arrêté de secouer la tête à chaque fois que ça lui venait à l'esprit ? Enfin. Elle en avait mis du temps, quand même, elle avait déjà plus de vingt-et-un ans… à cette pensée, elle rougit furieusement. Si Sakura égal vingt-et-un, que vingt-et-un égal majorité, et que majorité égal bisous, ça voulait dire qu'elle ne transgresserait pas la loi si elle avait envie de batifoler un peu avec son amie ? Super. Faudrait qu'elle lui annonce ça, tiens, une fois qu'elle serait remise.

Mais pour l'instant, objectif : calmer la blonde le temps de rentrer dans son appartement, puis accessoirement - non, pas accessoirement, obligatoirement - la faire passer sous la douche, pour enlever cette horrible couleur. Bah oui, horrible. On a beau dire tout ce qu'on veut, le jaune n'est sympa que sur les cheveux, et concentré à un tel point sur de la peau… berk !

« Sakura-chaaan, diiis, elle est où ma Pokebaaall ?

- Par ici, viens. »

Elle profita du bref ébahissement d'Ino, qui ne voyait pas son préciiieuuuuux, pour ouvrir la porte de sa salle de bains et la pousser dedans. Oups, elle y avait été un peu fort, là ? Elle ferma les yeux instinctivement. Aussitôt, un grand bruit retentit. En effet, le Pikachu venait de se cogner le front contre un mur.

« Pikaaaaaïïïïeee….

- Oups, désolée Ino-chan ! »

Sakura se jeta à côté de son amie, qui était totalement sonnée avec le choc qu'elle avait reçu, et entreprit de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Décidément, elle avait l'esprit de contradiction, ne venait-elle pas de se dire qu'elle devait l'assommer ? Elle ne se comprendrait donc jamais. Bon, pas que c'était grave - au moins, elle, ne se prenait pas pour un Pikachu -, mais c'était quand même un peu gênant. Quoique… le plus gênant, maintenant… ça allait être de mettre une Ino dans les vapes sous le jet d'eau… mais oui, sous l'eau ! Quand c'est froid, ça réveille !

Joignant le geste à la pensée, elle prit la blonde dans ses bras et la posa dans la baignoire, puis elle se pencha en avant et tourna le robinet d'eau froide. Enfin… ce qu'elle pensait être le robinet d'eau froide… étant donné qu'elle se trouva immédiatement avec le dos trempé et brûlant, elle comprit qu'elle avait actionné le mauvais robinet. Et maintenant, non seulement elle avait mal au dos - bah oui, elle a quand même fait un bond quand elle s'est aperçue que la peau de son dos était en train de virer à l'écrevisse cuite, tant par la couleur que par la température -, mais en plus, sa tunique lui collait affreusement à la peau. Zut !

Elle grommela quelques malédictions envers le pauvre système de tuyauterie, et fit deux pas, pour se retrouver face à une petite armoire. Armoire qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste rageur, pour en sortir une autre tunique identique à la sienne. Ben oui, elle allait quand même pas rester comme ça, non ? Parce que les fringues mouillées, ça colle…

« Nyaaaa… hé ? Où j'suis, moi ? »

Sakura sursauta et poussa un petit cri aigu. Elle venait bien d'entendre la voix d'Ino, là ? Qui, en plus, avait l'air d'avoir récupéré ses esprits ? Mince ! Elle avait pas eu le temps de se changer, et se trouvait à peu près dans la même tenue que son amie… quand je dis à peu près, c'est-à-dire quasiment en tenue d'Eve, mais, contrairement à Ino, sans peinture.

« Ah, Sakura ! Qu'est-ce que j'fais dans ta baignoire ? Pitié, dis moi pas qu'on a… »

La rose se mordit la lèvre, embêtée. Bon, elle devait faire quoi, là ? Ah, elle avait une idée. Elle prit un air fatigué et se retourna en direction de la baignoire.

« Si. Quand Naru-chan t'as jeté, t'es venue pleurer chez moi, et t'as voulu que j'te console. Alors comme j'suis une fille super sympa, bah j't'ai consolée, et on a joué ensemble. On s'est un peu bourrées, et pis tu t'es déguisée en Pikachu avec ma boîte de peinture… tu sais que t'es une vraie déesse au lit, Ino-chan ? Ou devrais-je dire, Pikachu ? »

Elle adopta un petit sourire moqueur en voyant que Ino marchant à fond dans sa blague. Et encore, le mot était faible : elle courait, elle volait - « I can flyyy ! » s'exclama Inner sakura -, elle se ruait dedans !

« Sa… Sakura… dis moi pas qu'c'est vrai… »

Au bout de quelques secondes à se délecter de l'air horrifié de son amie, elle daigna répondre la vérité. Mais vraiment, à voir sa tête, on aurait dit que ça ne l'aurait pas enchanté… quel dommage…

« Bien sûr que nan !

- Ah ! »

Ino sembla réfléchir, puis…

« Dommage…

- Hein ?

- Ben quoi ? Ca te tente pas ?

- Siiii. Tu viens ? Je doute que la baignoire soit très confortable…

- Oui, allons plutôt dans ta chambre, ça sera mieux… au fait, tu as toujours le joli couvre-lit blanc que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire, et qui est imperméable aux taches de mouille ?

- Oh, t'y avais déjà pensé… oui, on l'étrenne ? »


	5. Glaçon Bafoué

**Désolée, j'adore Yeux-de-Nacre, mais il me fallait une boire poire terriiiblement kawaii, et c'est tombé sur lui, le pauvre.**

**Sinon, bah c'est un Ino/Sakura (je fouette celui qui m'dit "encore ?"), avec évocation d'un Ino/Kurenaï, d'un Ino/Gaï, d'un Neji/Sakura, d'un Neji/Kakashi dans un seul sens, d'un Kakashi/Gaï dans un seul sens, et d'un Gaï/Kurenaï dans un seul sens.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, ça fait deux semaines environ que j'y travaille (avec une semaine et cinq jours de lambinage).**

**En tout cas, c'est une Aï-chan hilare qui m'a bêta-readé.**

**

* * *

**

**Glaçon Bafoué**

* * *

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, elle fit tourner doucement un verre plein de digitaline entre ses doigts graciles et féminins. Non pas qu'elle voulait boire ce poison. Une dose comme celle qu'elle tenait entre ses mains aurait suffi à tuer n'importe quoi… n'importe qui. Elle attrapa une feuille de plastique transparent, le même dont elle se servait pour préserver ses fleurs, et en recouvrit le récipient. Elle lia un fil autour de l'ouverture, pour éviter que le couvercle improvisé ne se décroche, puis elle recouvrit son lien d'un fin ruban vert. Parfait. 

Une couleur spécialement choisie pour rappeler quelqu'un. Le langage des fleurs n'est rien comparé à celui des couleurs, se disait la jeune femme en ricanant. Une teinte aussi grotesque ne pouvait faire penser qu'à cet impertinent.

Son plan était génial, sans faille. De plus, elle allait faire d'une pierre deux coups ; un, elle allait mettre hors d'état de nuire l'élu du cœur de sa dulcinée, et deux, elle allait faire porter le chapeau à celui qui faisait frémir ce dit élu. Surtout qu'elle avait une dent contre ces deux garçons. Comme ça, elle allait pouvoir leur briser le cœur, à tous les deux - l'un au sens propre, l'autre au figuré. La vengeance était un plat qu'elle préférait sucré. Gaï allait payer pour avoir osé la jeter comme un malpropre - ce qu'il était tout de même. Même si, d'un côté, cette humiliation avait eu son utilité. Elle avait ainsi pu s'apercevoir qu'elle aimait réellement quelqu'un d'autre.

Finalement, elle fit un bond hors de sa boutique, et se lança dans les rues à la recherche du vil maraud qui avait osé s'emparer du cœur de sa belle Sakura.

Le village était calme, à cette heure-ci. Oui, normal ; il était près de six heures. Du matin, bien entendu. Car, Konoha étant relativement paisible - tout est relatif - pour une place de ninja, personne ne s'aventurait sur les chemins aussi tôt. Parfait. Ainsi, elle n'avait aucune chance de se faire repérer par un bon samaritain qui se serait empressé de lui proposer de la raccompagner chez elle. Il faut bien avouer que, à son âge coquet de vingt-deux ans, elle attirait garçons et filles dans ses filets comme mouches dans du miel. Juste des aventures d'un soir. Sa seule relation sérieuse avait été celle avec Gaï, et cet idiot y avait mis fin en constatant que son amante le trompait près d'un soir sur deux avec diverses personnes - le coup de grâce ayant été donné par Kurenaï, que le pauvre fou verdâtre affectionnait plus encore que sa petite amie. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais qu'il avait laissé échappé la plus belle fleur de Konoha - hormis bien entendu une certaine fleur rose au grand front, mais celle-ci était déjà réservée.

Tandis qu'elle arrivait devant la porte du petit appartement de fonction d'un certain brun taciturne aux yeux d'ange et au corps de rêve - selon la rose qui le matait depuis des années déjà -, elle rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière. Ils avaient bien eu le temps de pousser, et personne ne les avait aussi beaux qu'elle. Sauf peut-être l'objet des désirs de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait une excuse toute trouvée pour venir le réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle s'était en effet entraînée devant son miroir à répéter « I neeeeed youuuu » d'une voix sensuelle - pour ne pas dire exaspérante. Pour sûr qu'elle aurait besoin de s'en servir. Après tout, la rumeur courait bien que Neji avait beau être vierge, il attendait juste que quelqu'un vienne lui proposer de batifoler… après une matinée sur l'oreiller, elle n'aurait plus qu'à l'empoisonner à midi, en faisant mine d'aller préparer un déjeuner. Et paf, personne n'oserait la soupçonner elle, pauvre petite fleuriste innocente au visage d'ange niais.

Décidée, elle prépara son sourire charmeur et toqua à la porte du jeune Hyûga. Deux petits coups distincts.

Mais pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Furieuse, elle cogna un peu plus fort, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : il ne devait pas être chez lui. Elle inspira profondément et s'adossa au pauvre panneau de bois.

Qui s'ouvrit sous son poids, pourtant léger - à première vue. Plus tard, en y repensant, elle gonflera les joues comme un Rondoudou en se rendant compte qu'elle avait fait sauter une serrure avec son popotin.

Elle bascula en arrière, et se releva aussitôt, paniquée à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse la surprendre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit obligée de retourner chez elle après tout ce chemin. Elle jeta un rapide regard courroucé autour d'elle, comme pour dissuader quiconque de l'aborder. Tentative vaine, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Ouf.

Elle décida de changer de plan. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à rentrer dans l'appartement, chercher la cuisine, et verser le contenu de son verre dans le pot de confiture. Il n'y aurait aucun risque que sa proie se rende compte de la présence de digitaline sur ses tartines, étant donné que son goût sucré se serait mêlé à celui de la confiture. Et en plus, elle pourrait répandre une rumeur alléchante sur les goûts du prodige aux yeux nacrés en matière de petit déjeuner. Ce qu'elle décida de faire.

Elle n'avait absolument aucune chance de se faire prendre si elle restait discrète, et ce, elle le savait. Alors pourquoi se faire de soucis ? Quand quelqu'un aurait la bonne idée de passer le voir, le cadavre du bel homme lui sauterait aux yeux, et ce quelqu'un serait aussitôt, aux yeux de la Godaime Hokage, le suspect numéro un. Avec Gaï et Lee, bien sûr.

Tout à coup, alors qu'elle se réjouissait d'avance de son bon tour, un bruit… dérangeant… vint s'immiscer dans ses oreilles. Elle fronça les sourcils. On aurait dit des gémissements de plaisir. Et cette voix, elle n'aurait jamais pensé l'entendre dans un lieu pareil, et encore moins à cette heure-ci. Non, non, et non, ça ne pouvait pas être sa douce rose. Elle avait du mal entendre. Mais le son se faisait de plus en plus insistant, il provenait de la pièce juste en face de la cuisine, où elle se trouvait, flacon de poison vide et rincé.

N'y tenant plus, elle poussa la porte violemment - ainsi qu'un cri de rage surpuissant. Et se figea instantanément. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait distinguer que leurs visages - d'ailleurs, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, et Sakura avait un air si tendre, si craquant, que la jeune blonde faillit couiner. Mais il avait du se passer une scène bien étrange pour que ces deux-là se retrouvent pour une nuit. Ino n'était pas prêteuse, et répugnait l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle puisse effleurer - l'air de rien, lors d'un câlin amical - la peau douce et hâlée de la rose. Surtout qu'il était probablement en train de jouer avec elle : n'était-il pas fou d'un certain ninja aux cheveux argentés ?

« Kya ! I-Ino ! Qu'est-ce qu'tu fais là ? »

La rose poussa un autre couinement de sa voix haut perchée terriiiblement horripilante. Son amant en profita pour mettre la tête sous l'oreiller, grognon, l'air enfantin à souhait, craquant. Ino ne put s'empêcher de se dire, malgré la situation embarrassante dans laquelle elle se trouvait, que la réputation du génie venait de prendre un sérieux coup - ou plutôt, allait en prendre un si elle se décidait à raconter à tout Konoha qu'elle l'avait surprit avec Sakura, ce dont elle n'avait pas du tout envie.

« C'est à moi de te poser cette question, Grand Front !

- Ce n'est pourtant pas elle qui est rentrée chez moi par effraction en chouinant. Enfin, si, mais pas à six heures trente. »

Ce fut le tour de la rose de faire comme si elle s'apprêtait à chanter la célèbre berceuse à deux syllabes, mais elle se retint en se souvenant que la bouboule qui servait d'interprète était rose - hors de question d'offrir une similitude de plus à ces vautours qu'étaient les commères de Konoha. Faisant bon gré mal gré, elle déclara sèchement, ce qui contrastait avec le décor d'une manière qui aurait ravi plus d'une fanficeuse à l'esprit tordu - imaginez ce que vous voulez :

« Comment oses-tu dire que j'ai chialé sur ton épaule, Neji-CHAN !

- Je n'ai pas précisé que c'était sur mon épaule. Je n'ai pas non plus dit pourquoi, donc il n'y a rien de particulièrement outrant, ne t'en déplaise. »

Nous remarquâmes avec stupeur - surtout pour la blonde de service - que, même lorsqu'il avait la tête dans le popotin, le légendaire glaçon Hyûga était parfaitement capable de s'exprimer avec une politesse feinte due à son rang.

« Si, tu viens de le dire ! Pourquoi ne pas directement crier sur tous les toits que je suis venue te voir par dépit, aussi ! »

Le garçon aux yeux de perle esquissa une grimace à mi-chemin entre le mépris et l'ébahissement. Le pauvre ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être pris à son propre jeu. A cette époque-là, il était parfaitement connu que l'on ne pouvait pas poser de limites à l'égo d'un homme sublimissime.

Voyant qu'elle n'étonnait plus le monde par son entrée ô combien subtile, Ino décida - tout de même ! - de leur rappeler sa présence. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas être au centre de l'attention - ce qui d'ailleurs était compréhensible : vous êtes blonde, belle, un petit peu idiote, et vous n'attirez pas tous les regards ? Impossible.

« Hem… Neji… Sakura…

- Ferme-la Ino ! C'est d'ta faute ! Si tu sortais pas avec Gaï, j'aurais pas été obligée de me rabattre sur mister glaçon pour me passer les nerfs !

- Sak…

- Non, Ino, ne m'interromps pas ! Laisse moi dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur ! Si je suis là c'est par ta faute ! Je t'aime, Ino ! »

Il y eut un blanc. Les deux kunoïchi avaient les joues largement empourprées, à tel point que Kisame lui-même s'y serait brûlé - si il avait eu la bêtise d'essayer. Personnellement, je pense qu'il se serait gondolé de rire bien avant. Lorsqu'on était un membre de l'Akatsuki, on ne devait pas avoir l'occasion de se fendre la poire bien souvent, d'où un décuplement du sens de l'humour jusqu'au hurlement de rire devant le jeu de mots le plus pathétique.

« Virez de là. »

Neji avait volontairement employé un ton froid pour chasser les deux jeunes femmes. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé se faire manipuler comme ça. Ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elles n'ébruiteraient pas l'affaire. Mais vu la conclusion de l'histoire, il était évident de deviner qu'elles allaient avoir trop honte pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser - du moins, il l'espérait.

Il claqua violemment la porte de son appartement derrière elles, et soupira un bon coup. Il ne devait pas laisser aller sa colère. Il se maîtrisait trop bien pour ça. Alors pourquoi avait-il cette boule dans la gorge ? Non, il connaissait très bien cette sensation, ce n'était qu'un déchet qui devait la lui obstruer, rien de plus ni de moins.

« Bon… je crois que je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner moi… où j'ai mis ma confiture… »

A l'entente de ces deux dernières phrases, l'oreille collée à la cloison de bois, Ino laissa un sourire carnassier prendre place sur ses lèvres.

Juste avant de se les faire happer par un bonbon particulièrement envahissant.


End file.
